A Perfect Blade
by The Claire Bible
Summary: A prequel focusing on one of the Saplings. Contains major spoilers. Rated for violence. Please submit a review after reading!
1. Baptized in Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own Noir. Please don't send Noir after me. And sending lawyers after me would be even worse. If the owners of Noir would like to erase this work then contact the author or FanFiction.net to have it removed.  
  
Warning to readers: This is a prequel that contains major spoilers. Watch the anime first! The author's notes will be located in the final chapter.  
  
Noir: A Perfect Blade  
  
Chapter 1: Baptized in Fire  
  
The world is corrupted. On every continent mankind spreads the corruption of sin. Yet despite the years of suffering endured by our world, there are still some places left pure. Such locations forgotten by the passage of time are rare and special indeed. Only in such a place can miracles be made real.  
  
In ancient dark woods exists such a place. Nameless and forgotten by the dreadful advancement of civilization, it has stood untouched by the passing ages. A circle of tall stones hidden beneath the shadows of nature's canopy, it serves as a meeting place for a group that has sworn to protect the pure from the corruption of sin.  
  
The Soldats, who have existed since the dark ages, have gathered their priests and priestesses here for a most holy ritual. For it is here that a chosen Sapling shall receive her blessing and begin her journey to become Noir. Born under the mark of Cain and stained with original sin, she shall live a life of hardship. All will lead to Le Grand Retour and the rebirth of Noir.  
  
The ritual lasted all day and well into the night. The child had no parents. Her father was unknown, a seed donor culled from the best of the Knights of the Soldats and nothing more. Her mother was a Soldats assassin, one of many who had taken the name of Noir.  
  
In a nearby tent sat the high priestess of the Soldats, an old woman. As she gently held the baby she gazed down upon it's cherubic form. "Such a quiet child. She will serve the Soldats well. Altena?"  
  
"Yes Mistress?" Altena was a young priestess, still a teenager. Yet her eyes held a conviction that suggested a soul that had seen more of the world than most see in their whole lifetimes. She rose through the ranks quickly, demonstrating a dark intelligence that could only have come from knowing the true nature of the world.  
  
"We shall begin the final ceremony. This chosen Sapling will now be baptized in the holy fire of the Nephilim. She will become one of the few who are destined to carry the name of Noir." The old priestess sighed. She had performed this ritual too often in her lifetime. "Have the others begin the chant of summoning."  
  
"Yes Mistress." Altena turned to leave.  
  
"Altena" The high priestess of the Soldats took a deep breath and said, "You will not chant with them."  
  
The younger priestess paused in confusion. "What do you mean Mistress? Am I not worthy to stand with the others."  
  
"You show promise child. The others have lost their way. I want you to stand not with the others, but above them. When I sing the hymn of purification, you must be at my side. Listen well young priestess, for I will only sing the hymn once. It is also the last time I will sing it."  
  
"What do you mean Mistress?" Altena held an expression of shock.  
  
"Noir, it the name of an ancient fate. Two women, who govern death." The older woman gazed into Altena's eyes. "The power of Noir has been spread thin. We must return to the Soldats of old."  
  
Altena's expression softened. "Le Grand Retour..." Her voice trailed off. Several moments passed. When next she spoke, her eyes were filled with determination. "I understand Mistress. No matter the sacrifice, I will bring the true Noir back to this world."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
The majestic stones towered above the chanting priests and priestesses. Nuns and Knights stood outside the circle, their eyes alert for any infidels who would dare to disturb this holy ceremony. At the center of everything was the child who rested upon a stone altar. Etched into the eldritch rock was the symbol of two maidens kneeling face to face. Each carried a perfect blade.  
  
As the chanting continued another voice broke in. It was old and weary from years of use. But it also carried with it a clarity of purpose. The high priestess of the Soldats sang the hymn of purification. Altena stood by her side and listened. As the song filled the air, blue wisps of flame emanated from cracks in the stone altar. The child's eyes widened in fear. But when the flames failed to burn her, she smiled in amusement.  
  
The singing lasted for some time. When it was done, the high priestess of the Soldats stood before the child and drew forth a knife. Slicing open the palm of her hand, she held it aloft. Droplets of blood flowed from the wound and landed upon the child's fore-head. "Noir. It is the name of an ancient fate, two maidens who govern death. The peace of the newly born, their black hands protect." The high priestess withdrew her hand and wiped away the blood. "All here shall bear witness. This Sapling has received my blessing and will be tested to become Noir. Until she fails or succeeds, she will be known as Chloe.  
  
*To be continued* 


	2. Forming Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own Noir. Please don't send Noir after me. And sending lawyers after me would be even worse. If the owners of Noir would like to erase this work then contact the author or FanFiction.net to have it removed.  
  
Warning to readers: This is a prequel that contains major spoilers. Watch the anime first! The author's notes will be located in the final chapter.  
  
Noir: A Perfect Blade  
  
Chapter 2: Forming Destiny  
  
While there are places that have been forgotten by time, people are different. They grow, mature, and wither away. And so the years passed. The high priestess of the Soldats withered away, leaving Altena to carry out Le Grand Retour. There were now only three candidates for Noir. And the day would come when that number would drop to two.  
  
Altena had taken care of Chloe in the years since her baptism. They lived in the Manor. It was another place forgotten by time. Nestled in the mountains between France and Spain, it was also the traditional location for Noir's ascent. Chloe thrived in the clean air under the shining sun. Altena told the girl about the origins of Noir. But the little one was too young to really understand. For now they simply tended to the vineyard. Her innocence warmed Altena's heart, but she knew that this child would have to darken her hands some day.  
  
And so the black thread of fate was woven when another Sapling arrived at the Manor. It was the one from the east. She seemed to share in Chloe's innocence. The two children played together.  
  
Altena looked away from the children and addressed her other guest. "Welcome Mrs. Yumura. I am glad that you accepted my request. I hope she lives up to what you say of her."  
  
The woman bowed and said, "She is indeed a prodigy. The spirit of Noir is strong in her." She hesitated a moment before continuing. "I don't mean to be rude, but I do not understand why you asked me to bring her here. Shouldn't the Saplings be raised separately?"  
  
"I would like to see how much the spirit of Noir burns in her. And..." Altena smiled. The visitor waited. After a few moments passed, Altena turned her gaze at the girls. Finally, she spoke. "I would like Chloe to see as well."  
  
Mrs. Yumura smiled. "Does this have anything to do with the Daughter of Corsica? I heard her parents were being stubborn."  
  
"Yes. I've already made arrangements with her uncle." Altena was still watching the girls play. The smile on her face hid the dark meaning behind her words.  
  
"Feyder, wasn't it? So you want the girls to watch him resolve the situation." Mrs. Yumura exhaled in relief. "I suppose that would be very educational."  
  
"I'm afraid you misunderstand. Once the deed is done, Feyder will care for the Sapling as I care for Chloe. But it is Kirika who shall perform the ritual of sacrifice." Altena turned her gaze back upon her guest. "You did say that the spirit of Noir is strong within her, did you not?"  
  
Mrs. Yumura's mouth hung open. Shocked beyond words she simply uttered,"Hai."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Altena and the young girl named Kirika stood before an altar within the Manor. "The other Sapling is in danger. Through their love for their daughter, Laurent Bouquet and his wife, Lady Odette, threaten her existence as a candidate for Noir. Kirika Yumura, born under the mark of Cain and blessed by the high priestess of the Soldats, you are one who is destined to become Noir. I bestow upon you this weapon of hatred. Use it well in the assigned task. For if love can kill, surely hatred can save."  
  
Altena hands Kirika a gun. It seems large for her, but the girl carries it well. There is a look of anticipation on her face. She puts the gun away and bows before Altena. The priestess then turns to the other child. "My darling Chloe, you shall accompany her to bear witness. When it is done come back to me and tell me all that you saw."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Chloe bowed as well.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Mrs. Yumura took the two children to Corsica. Although she was reluctant to do so, she dared not reveal her true feelings to Altena. During their journey both children were silent. Kirika was silent by nature. But Chloe seemed uneasy. It was her first time away from the Manor since she and Altena moved there years ago. By the time they arrived in Corsica, Mrs. Yumura couldn't bear to be with them any longer. "It seems so cruel." They gave her a questioning look. "Never mind. We've arrived at our destination. Kirika, you know what to do. Chloe, follow her. I'll be here when you're done."  
  
The two children sneaked into the Bouquet estate undetected. After a few minutes of searching, they found Laurent and Lady Odette sitting with their son in an open-air patio.  
  
The man picked a silver pocket watch up from the table when Kirika walked in. The three residents froze. Kirika pointed the gun at Laurent and fired. Before he hit the ground the boy also began his descent into death. The watch held by the man popped open as it hit the floor. A haunting melody filled the room. Chloe witnessed it all from outside and smiled in elation. She whispered under her breath, "So this is what it means to be a true Noir!"  
  
The only remaining target was Lady Odette. Kirika pointed the gun at her and prepared to fire. But before she could pull the trigger Lady Odette spoke her last words. "Please take care of Mireille. I know that you and she will be exposed to the harshest of trials in the future. I beg you to lend your great strength to her aid. For while it's true that love sometimes does kill people, there is something else that you must never forget. That hatred can never save them. Never." Lady Odette then closed her eyes forever.  
  
Mrs. Yumura brought the two Saplings to the airport. The Yumuras went back to the east while Chloe returned to the mountains. As she walked along the path leading to the Manor, she spotted Altena by the door. "Altena!" Chloe ran faster. When she finally reached the door the girl embraced the priestess.  
  
Altena smiled in surprise. "Chloe! Welcome home, my precious."  
  
"I am home." Chloe gripped Altena tighter.  
  
"I see that you are well. Come inside and tell me what you saw." The story took hours. Finally Altena tucked Chloe in for bed. "Rest well young one."  
  
Chloe told Altena most of what she saw. However there was one thing which she kept to herself. Lady Odette's last words. For the first time in her life, Chloe understood the stories Altena told her about Noir. Lady Odette's last words disturbed her. There was one thing that Chloe was certain of. Kirika was truly destined to pass the trials and become Noir. "I want to be at her side. I will become a true Noir!"  
  
*To be continued* 


	3. Tempered Steel

Disclaimer: I don't own Noir. Please don't send Noir after me. And sending lawyers after me would be even worse. If the owners of Noir would like to erase this work then contact the author or FanFiction.net to have it removed.  
  
Warning to readers: This is a prequel that contains major spoilers. Watch the anime first! The author's notes will be located in the final chapter.  
  
Noir: A Perfect Blade  
  
Chapter 3: Tempered Steel  
  
Chloe and Altena stood in a clearing not far from the Manor. The girl pointed a gun at a practice target and pulled the trigger.  
  
*BANG!*  
  
The artificial thunder echoed off of the mountain walls. The sound was foreign in this place untouched by the corruption of man. It was the same type of gun given to Kirika. Although it felt alright in Chloe's hands she couldn't bear to fire it again. She frowned and looked at Altena. The priestess gave her an encouraging smile. "I see that this does not suit you. Oh, do not worry dear child. There are other ways to govern death. For if there is one thing that humanity has proven to be exceptional at, it is in the invention of new ways to kill."  
  
Altena lead Chloe to a room full of weapons, both old and new. "Since the first Neanderthal picked up a branch and wielded it as a club, mankind has crafted new and ever more ingenious ways of bringing death to others. Feel free to try them all until you find one that suits you."  
  
Chloe tried to lift a two-handed sword. The weapon wobbled clumsily in the young girl's hands. "Perhaps this would be better for you." The girl looked to Altena, who had unsheathed a dagger. The priestess demonstrated some combat maneuvers using the small weapon. She ended by tossing it at a wooden training dummy at the far side of the room. The dagger buried itself deep into the target's neck.  
  
"That was beautiful." Chloe was in awe of what she'd seen. Something about the dagger appealed to her. She took it from the dummy's neck and slashed it through the air. "It's perfect."  
  
"Oh my. Well, I'm glad that you're happy with it. I suppose raising you here has endeared you to the more traditional methods of doing things. In ancient times the dagger was the preferred weapon of choice for assassins. It was simple to wield but was useful in a variety of situations."  
  
As Chloe practiced with the dagger, Altena felt satisfied at having had the various weapons shipped to the Manor. It was a marvelous collection which supported a great variety of fighting styles. The priestess observed Chloe's thrusts and slashes with the dagger and she thought about the similarities between the weapon and it's wielder. A dagger started as shapeless metal. After being bathed in flame and pounded into shape it would be tempered then sharpened.  
  
Chloe was the same as the dagger she carried. As she trained with the weapon she became an expert at wielding it. While she would eventually be able to wield the other weapons well, none would suit her better than those daggers. Soon it became difficult to separate wielder from weapon as the two merged to form a single existence formed for the purpose of killing.   
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
As the months passed, Altena spent less time training Chloe and more time writing letters to other members of the Soldats. Chloe had a reached a point where she no longer needed Altena's assistance. In addition to the harsh regimen assigned by Altena, Chloe found other ways to improve her skills.  
  
She spent a fair amount of time hunting the small animals which lived in the fields. The girl had grown used to tracking and killing them. She learned to accept killing as a normal part of everyday life. Dinnertime typically featured what she'd caught that day.  
  
The training hardened her physically. She had a lean, wiry, body. But she didn't feel that she'd been hardened spiritually. Living out her days in the peaceful valley of the Manor instilled a calm certainty in her soul. She looked forward to the time when she would stand by Kirika's side as the true Noir.  
  
*To be continued* 


	4. The Edge

Disclaimer: I don't own Noir. Please don't send Noir after me. And sending lawyers after me would be even worse. If the owners of Noir would like to erase this work then contact the author or FanFiction.net to have it removed.  
  
Warning to readers: This is a prequel that contains major spoilers. Watch the anime first! The author's notes will be located in the final chapter.  
  
Noir: A Perfect Blade  
  
Chapter 4: The Edge  
  
The Sapling must go out into the wilderness. Facing the harshest of challenges, she will strengthen herself. With the proper amount of water and light, she will grow to become Noir.  
  
A lone figure walked through a barren wasteland. Wrapped in a white cloak, the traveler paused and raised a pale hand under her hood to wipe away sweat. As her hand returned to her side, a tuft of reddish/lavender hair peeked out over her face. The girl looked to be about 9 or 10 years old.  
  
Chloe climbed over a ridge and looked down upon an old city. The buildings were of a traditional Middle-Eastern style, but the tanks and jeeps resting in the streets marred their beauty. Gripping the hilt of her dagger, she walked down towards it.  
  
As she neared the main gate, a truck carrying other travelers drove past her. Looking into the eyes of the passengers, she recognized a fanaticism that mirrored her own. Everyone here wore cloaks to protect them from the ravages of the sun. The giver of life burned relentlessly in this city of corruption.  
  
One look into the eyes of the gate guards was enough to let her pass. Surely she was one of them. A soul burdened with sin. As she walked through the city streets she saw gun-toting mercenaries. Men who would take any life merely for money. Chloe pitied these animals. For while they killed to survive, she was destined for a greater purpose. It was the reason she came to this god-forsaken place. For while she had been baptized by the fire of Noir, shaped in Corsica, and tempered at the Manor, Chloe needed to sharpen her edge.  
  
The happy squeals of other children distracted her. She looked to the source and saw several youths playing a game of hide and seek. Chloe smiled. She'd played that game with Altena often at the Manor. After all it was useful training for one such as her. But these children were not destined to be Noir. She sighed as she turned away from them. It would be better for them to be granted death now, while their souls were pure. For very surely the day would come when their souls would be black enough to be harvested by the Two Hands of the Soldats.  
  
Chloe walked farther into the city. After memorizing every street and alley, she made her way towards the temple at the center of it all. As she walked up the stone steps, a soldier called out to her. "Hey boy, take this before going inside." Chloe resisted the urge to strike him for addressing her like this. She turned to him and saw that he held out a torch. Taking it from him, she bowed slightly then continued into the darkness of the temple.  
  
The only person inside was a sickly old man. His tattered turban lay on the floor next to him as he knelt at an altar. He finished his prayer then looked at the intruder. "You have neither food nor medicine." He paused to cough. "Why are you here?"  
  
Chloe smiled as she dropped the torch onto the stone floor. "Bin Laden, you have committed many sins. The time has come for you to pay for them all."  
  
The man's eyes widened. "You're not American. Did they hire you? Who are you?"  
  
"Noir." It was the last word to fall upon his ears before dying. Chloe frowned as the man's body lay quivering on the ground. She looked closely at the wound and saw that she was a few millimeters off. Raising the dagger again, she jabbed it between the vertebrae of his neck, snapping them apart.  
  
Satisfied that the corpse lay still, she looked at the room. There was a door leading to a changing room. She exchanged her tattered white cloak for a fresh green one. It seemed a bit large for her. As she pulled the hood over her head, she heard voices in the main hall. "It must have been that boy in the white cloak! Find him!"  
  
The door to the room burst open and two soldiers rushed in. Looking about they saw that the place was unoccupied. Cloaks of various colors lay strewn about. One of the men looked out the window but could see nothing beyond the crowds of cloaked men and women filling the streets.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
As time passed she would perform more black deeds on her path to becoming Noir. She kept the green cloak as a reminder of the first sacrifice she took on that path. Although the cloak had become worn and tattered Chloe's edge sharpened. She was a perfect blade. Finally, the time came to measure the growth of the Saplings.  
  
Chloe stood before the other two. To the side lay the dead corpse of a corrupt judge. Kirika looked beautiful. She fought the judge's guards with flawless grace. Mireille on the other hand was sloppy. She was no match for Chloe.  
  
"And you are?" Mireille pointed her gun at Chloe arrogantly. If only the daughter of Corsica new who it was that truly stood by her side...  
  
"The True Noir." Chloe smiled. She was more certain of her destiny now than she had ever been.  
  
*To be concluded* 


	5. Shattered

Disclaimer: I don't own Noir. Please don't send Noir after me. And sending lawyers after me would be even worse. If the owners of Noir would like to erase this work then contact the author or FanFiction.net to have it removed.  
  
Warning to readers: This is a prequel that contains major spoilers. Watch the anime first! The author's notes will be located in the final chapter.  
  
Noir: A Perfect Blade  
  
Chapter 5: Shattered (Epilogue and Author's Notes)  
  
Altena carried a three pronged candle into the depths of the Manor. The time of Le Grand Retour was at hand. Suddenly and unexpectedly one of the flames died. The priestess looked thoughtfully at the smoke rising from the wick. Several minutes passed and she frowned. "If love can kill, then surely hatred can save." Her hand trembled for a moment and some of the melted wax fell to the floor. Regaining her composure, Altena continued alone into the dark.  
  
-=-=-=-Author's Notes-=-=-=-  
  
While this isn't my first attempt at writing fan-fiction, it's the first time I've finished a project. I knew since watching episodes 10-12 of Noir that I wanted to write a story about Chloe before her meeting with Kirika and Mereille in episode 10. My first instinct was to write a series of "assassination missions" similar to the format of episode 12. The infamous terrorist leader became an obvious target. But trying to keep sucessive chapters interesting was too difficult. So I needed another idea.  
  
After watching "The Hunted" I got the idea for this story. It's a movie about military asassins. A major scene in the movie focused on how the asassins made their daggers from scratch. This process of making a dagger ended up forming the structure of "A Perfect Blade." I thought it was a great idea for telling a story of how Chloe came to be.  
  
Thanks for reading this far. I hope you enjoyed "A Perfect Blade." Please give me feedback. I realize the chapters are short, but decided that it was more important to get the story out than to wait for inspiration that might never come. 


End file.
